emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5093/5094 (18th September 2008)
Plot Katie approaches Andy and trying to help, wants him to be aware that Jo is spreading vicious rumours around the village. Andy is stunned as Katie explains Debbie asked her whether he ever hit her when they were together. Andy is grateful for Katie's loyalty but privately rattled as he denies hurting Jo. Later, when Jo arrives home, Andy can't contain his fury and is about to lash out when Jo quickly lies that she's pregnant, in order to avoid a beating. Andy is delighted by the news and it has the desired effect. When Andy books her a doctor's appointment, Jo begins to realise her lie may backfire. Meanwhile, Andy confronts Debbie accusing her of spreading rumours and warns her not to interfere. In order to shut Debbie up, he reveals Jo's pregnancy news. After her doctor's appointment, Jo prepares to tell Andy the truth but Daz approaches and relays Debbie has told him the good news. As the other villagers overhear, Jo wishes the ground would swallow her whole. Leaving Donald for his operation, Anna warns a stunned Carl to keep away from her father. Undeterred, Carl pays Donald a visit, but is interrupted by a furious Anna who threatens to call security. Donald is impressed by her vigour. Later that day, after sending Carl on a business trip, Matthew heads to the hospital and proposes a truce between the Kings and De Souzas. Donald agrees and then secretly tells Anna to use Matthew's attraction to her against him. Desperate to impress, Anna shares a drink with Matthew. Elsewhere, Donna warns Ross that there will be no repeat of their kiss. Ross accuses her of hiding her feelings for him. However, when Marlon return Donna tells him that she definitely won’t return to the police force. Marlon can’t hide his delight and breaks the news to Ross. He accuses Donna of basing her decision around her personal feelings for him. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Jo Sugden - Roxanne Pallett *Anna De Souza - Emma Davies *Donald De Souza - Michael Jayston *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Carl King - Tom Lister *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor Guest cast *John McNally - Steven Farebrother *Dr Josephine Abbot - Kate Maravan Locations *Church Lane car park *Hotten General Hospital - Donald's room *Field *Playground *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Exterior and hallway *Café Hope - Café and outdoor seating area *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Brook Cottage - Living room and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen and womens' toilets *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Windsor & Dingle - Garage *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Hotten Clinic - Consulting room *Home Farm - Living room Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,730,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes